1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to spa systems and to combined spa and swimming pool systems and, more specifically, to spa and swimming pool remote and stationary control systems.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following disclosure statement is made pursuant to the duty of disclosure imposed by law and formulated in 37 CFR 1.56(a). No representation is hereby made that information thus disclosed in fact constitutes prior art, inasmuch as 37 CFR 1.56(a) relies on a materiality concept which depends on uncertain and inevitably subjective elements of substantial likelihood and reasonableness and inasmuch as a growing attitude appears to require citation of material which might lead to a discovery of a pertinent material though not necessarily being of itself pertinent. Also, the following comments contain conclusions and observations which have only been drawn or become apparent after conception of the subject invention or which contrast the subject invention or its merits against the background of developments which may be subsequent in time or priority.
Pool/spa control systems are shown in brochures by COMPOOL CORPORATION, of Mountain View, California, designated CP-2000, COMTROL, LX-80, SWIM MASTER, and TIME MASTER, dated 1982. These are highly sophisticated computerized control systems that offer three remote controls that can be used individually or in conjunction with each other. A single remote offers fingertip control from the spa or patio, and two remotes can be used for added convenience, one in the home and the other at the spa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,697, by Frank L. Hatcher, issued Sept. 20, 1983 to Intermatic Incorporated, discloses a remote control system for spas, further illustrated in Intermatic's brochures entitled RC1000 Series Radio Remote Control System, and Radio Controls for Spas & Pools, dated 1988.
Another remote valve, light and spa control is apparent from a brochure entitled AUTOSPA, by Chardonnay Corporation, of Van Nuys, California.
While some of these remote controls offer a manual override, such as at the main control panel, the convenience and advantages of a truly interchangeable stationary control and portable remote control is missing.
This may now appear as somewhat surprising in retrospect, since garage door and gate operator radio controls traditionally have had a stationary garage door or gate control button near the rear of side entry of the garage or at the house, in addition to the portable wireless control unit typically maintained in the automobile. Reference may in this respect be had to the literature of Pulsar Control Corporation, of Hendersonville, Tennessee.
A similar situation has existed for years with television sets, where there is usually a stationary on/off, volume and channel control at the set, in addition to the corresponding remote control across the room or at a convenient viewer location.
Whatever may now appear in retrospect, the fact is that such remote control systems in other fields have not heretofore led to meeting the longstanding needs herein mentioned for spa and pool systems and met by the methods and apparatus hereinafter disclosed.